


Juice

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, for Tsutsui's 22nd birthday, he gets taken to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

Slipping inside the large wooden doors gratefully, Tsutsui waits for the other members of the party to join him. His party, he realizes. It's his birthday and Hikaru arranged this whole thing which is probably why Touya is there since Tsutsui has only met the man briefly a few times over the years, even though he and Shindou are dating or engaged or whatever it is that Shindou keeps trying to tell him about that he tunes out or interrupts. It isn't that he minds two men being together, but Shindou and Touya are kind of Gods of Go in his mind and the idea of them being subject to things like lust is a little discomfiting.

When everyone is finally through the door and filling the little lobby of the bar, Kaga leads the way toward the small side room they have reserved. Hikaru talks to the bartender to let him know they've arrived. Before Tsutsui sits down at one of the two tables with bench seats, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom before having anything to drink. It's only a few minutes until he's back at the table with an empty bladder and clean hands. He sits down on the bench seat of the only empty side of a table. Shindou and Touya are already almost snuggled together and Tsutsui shakes his head at the sight because it's kind of, well, adorable, but it doesn't fit in with the image he wants to have in his head of them. His focus turns to the drink already on the table. It's on his side. He clears his throat and says to Shindou, "Whose drink is this?"

Shindou turns away from Touya only for a moment to say, "I think it's Kaga's. I'm pretty sure he went up to get something special for you."

Tsutsui looks at the drink again and is suddenly aware of how dry his mouth is. The drink is a dark golden color with no ice, no fruit, no rim of salt or sugar or anything else he associates with alcohol. There's enough of it that it isn't just straight liquor. He picks it up and sniffs it. Apple juice?

Glancing toward the bar, Tsutsui sees that Kaga is still waiting his turn. But Tsutsui's thirst seems to be growing, so he takes a tiny sip of Kaga's drink, knowing it's unlikely he'll care since it's just apple juice and they've shared a few sodas through the years. The flavor hits his tongue and it only makes him thirstier. It's sweet with a hint of tang and before Tsutsui realizes it, he has drained the glass completely. He sets it down on the table and feels a hint of blush settle over his face. But Kaga could get more. Most places served soda for free to people not having alcohol, but this place seemed to serve juice instead. 

And then Kaga was there and putting a glass in front of him filled with 3 layers of liquid. There was a layer of deep red at the bottom which was topped off with a vaguely orange layer and finally a deep green layer. "What's this?" Tsutsui asked as he picked up the glass.

Kaga gestured for the other man to move over. Tsutsui did and gave Kaga room to sit down. Kaga did, but kept his head turned toward Tsutsui. This was likely to avoid having to look at Touya. "A Midori sour. Melon. You're always eating melon, so you'll probably like this." And Tsutsui brings the glass to his lips just as Kaga asks, "Where the fuck is my drink?"

Tsutsui sees Shindou and Touya glance up briefly from their conversation and sees Fujisaki and Kaneko from the other table stretch their necks to see what is happening. "Um, I was thirsty?" Kaga looks at him with narrowed eyes and Tsutsui suddenly feels very warm. "I'm sorry? Should I go get another apple juice for you?"

Then there is Kaga's loud laughter and it is echoing through the room and Tsutsui feels very small and frail as though he's done something incredibly foolish. And then Kaga speaks to him again and the feeling fades a little. "That wasn't apple juice, you dumb shit. That was an amaretto sour. _My_ amaretto sour."

Bowing his head slightly, Tsutsui offers up his own glass. "Have mine?"

Kaga rolls his eyes and grabs Tsutsui by the collar and pulls. Tsutsui slides along the vinyl of the bench until his thigh is pressed against Kaga's knee. Tsutsui's drink splashes a few drops of liquid on the table and the layers start to meld together. 

"I want _mine_."

Tsutsui opens his mouth to reply and then Kaga is kissing him and licking his lips and licking his _tongue_ and working his jaw against Tsutsui's and Tsutsui is blushing and hemming and hawing and then, somehow, participating by burying his hands in Kaga's hair and holding him in place when he tries to pull away. And it isn't until the _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat echoing in his skull is overridden by the sound of his cheering friends that Tsutsui lets go and sits back against the back of the bench.

Mitani is clapping loudly as he stands and Shindou's friends Waya and Isumi are biting their bottom lips to hold in laughter and Kaneko and Fujisaki are giggling and Shindou and Touya are just smiling. And then Tsutsui turns back to Kaga. Who is holding an empty glass. _Tsutsui's_ empty glass. "Hey!"

Kaga snorts. "You offered."

Clearing his throat and trying to banish the furious blush that's settled on his cheeks, Tsutsui then says, "Um, I'll buy the next round?"

"After that make-out session? Nah. I'll get this round too." Kaga grins at him widely and pulls out his wallet. "You stay here and work on that blush."

As Kaga walks away from the table, Tsutsui lets his head fall backward. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

Shindou laughs. "It did. I'm surprised it took this long."

"What?!" Tsutsui sits up again and glares at Shindou. "What do you mean?"

Fujisaki is standing by their table now. "He means that we all expected the two of you to get together back in middle school. You always had that, hmm, chemistry." She points back to Mitani who is now holding and stroking Kaneko's hand. "Kind of like the two of them." She rolls her eyes and nudges Shindou's shoulder. "Or these guys."

Shindou wrinkles his nose. "We have more than chemistry. We have, I don't know, destiny or something."

And Tsutsui calms down a bit because the raucous cheering is over and the clapping and giggling and no one is making a big deal out of it and it's as though they suspected something had been going on anyway. "It's a good thing we're at a bar because I can already tell I'm going to need more to drink."

And another Midori sour is put in his hand. Tsutsui looks up at Kaga and smiles before lowering his gaze to his drink again. He takes a careful sip and smiles. It is tart with a hint of sweetness and enough melon that he could taste the flavor. Like Kaga's drink, it didn't taste anything like alcohol to him and more like an amazing melon lemonade. He has the drink finished before he even realizes it, again, and frowns as he sets the glass back on the table. He glances back up at Kaga who is draining the last sip of his own drink. And he sees a drop of liquid sneak out the side of Kaga's mouth. And, somehow, before Kaga could get his glass back on the table, Tsutsui is up on one knee on the bench seat and tasting that drop and following the trail back to Kaga's mouth and tasting the difference now that they'd each had two kinds of drinks.

It takes much longer for the cheering to register this time, and much, much longer for Tsutsui to care.


End file.
